La mort réserve parfois des surprises, n'est-ce pas Bella?
by maloboubou
Summary: Bella est un vampire depuis des siècles déjà, et rien ne peut la battre, rien à part peut-être l'amour... Mais qui est ce jeune homme avec Carlisle? Quel est ce sentiment? Serait-ce ce que l'on appelle l'appel des âmes-sœur? Entre son clan et le Sien, lequel choisira -t-elle pour continuer sa " vie " ?
1. La rencontre

**Résumé :**

Bella est un vampire depuis des siècles déjà, et rien ne peut la battre, rien à part peut être l'amour... Mais qui est ce jeune homme avec Carlisle? Quel est ce sentiment? Serait-ce ce que l'on appelle l'appel des âmes-sœur?

Entre son clan et le Sien, lequel choisira -t-elle pour continuer sa " vie " ?

POV Carlisle

Forks. Une petite ville où 320 jours de pluie et de brouillard s'écoulent. La ville parfaite pour les vampires. Cela fait maintenant cinq ans que nous y habitons ma famille et moi. Nous vivons en ce moment dans une maison dans la forêt où nous pouvons vraiment être nous-mêmes. Aucun humain ne franchit ces arbres. Nous y chassons et nous y mangeons deux fois par semaine, et nous nourrissons d'animaux en tout genre. Notre maison est grande et peut même faire penser à une villa de loin, mais pour nous vampires, elle est très vite petite. Notre vitesse ne nous permet pas de nous déplacer tranquillement dans une maisonnette.

Notre petite vie est tranquille mais bientôt nous devrons changer d'endroit. Les gens d'ici commencent à soupçonner quelque chose, ils ne nous voient pas grandir, ni vieillir. Je travaille à temps plein dans un hôpital ma femme, Esmée est décoratrice d'intérieur mais reste à la maison depuis des décennies maintenant Emmett, un de mes « fils » est lycéen ainsi qu' Edward, Alice, Rosalie et Jasper. Ces cinq-là sont eux aussi des vampires. Rosalie a été la première à nous rejoindre. En effet, comme tous les autres sauf Alice et Jasper, elle a été transformée par moi-même. Elle était sur le point de mourir des coups donnés par son fiancé lorsque je suis venu la transformer. Emmett a été retrouvé dans les bois presque mourant et Rosalie me l'a ramené pour que lui aussi soit transformé. Ils sont vite devenus tous les deux des partenaires. Edward a été transformé alors qu'il mourrait de la grippe espagnole qui venait de tuer sa mère. Esmée se retrouva transformée alors qu'elle était sur le point de mourir de blessures fatales. Quant à Jasper et Alice, Alice ne se souvient pas comment elle s'est retrouvée vampire et ne se souvient de rien concernant sa vie d'humaine. Jasper, lui, était un soldat surnommé Major Jasper Whitlock et était connu pour avoir combattu dans les forces de l'armée confédérée. Il avait vingt ans lorsqu'il a été transformé par un vampire dénommé Maria, qui ne cherchait qu'à pouvoir créer une armée de nouveau-nés pour s'emparer du pouvoir.

Ces gens font partis de ma vie et de ma famille. Certains sont mêmes recherchés par les Volturi, voulant leur pouvoir. Esmée, Emmett, Rosalie et moi n'avons aucun pouvoir exceptionnel, pas de don. Quant à Alice, Jasper et Edward, ils en possèdent depuis toujours à ma connaissance. Alice a le don de voir le futur, de prédire ce qui peut arriver comme ce qu'il peut ne pas arriver. Ce futur peut changer lorsque la personne a décidé de changer et donc pour ainsi dire, change en même temps son futur. Jasper capte les émotions des autres et peut même les influencer. En un sens, il peut donner une émotion de tranquillité à son entourage lorsque ceux-ci sont inquiets ou bien tendus. Enfin, il y a Edward. Edward peut lire les pensées de tout le monde.

Ma vie depuis plus de deux cents cinquante ans tournent autour d'eux, ils sont ma famille. Je ne suis vraiment heureux que depuis que je les ai près de moi. Pourtant, quelques fois, j'ai la sensation que quelque chose m'échappe, qu'il me manque quelque chose ou bien quelqu'un. Pourtant, j'ai Esmée à mes côtés et elle me suffit amplement. Ce sont dans ces moments-là que je me souviens d'elle et de notre rencontre.

_Flash back_

_Je rentrais chez moi après une journée bien remplie et une fatigante marche de deux heures. J'étais fatigué. Exténué même. Je me décidais alors, enfin à faire une pose, une halte dans une auberge. Je ne vis pourtant rien de tout cela. En effet, il faisait noir depuis maintenant environ quarante minutes, et rien ne montrait la présence d'une auberge proche d'ici. J'étais même dans une ruelle pour le moins ténébreuse. Je ne m'étais même pas rendu compte que cela faisait une heure que j'étais entré dans un quartier mal réputé dans la ville. Un seul coup d'œil me le fit comprendre. J'étais perdu dans mes pensées. J'avais beaucoup à penser. De ma vie, de mes amis ou encore de mon avenir. _

_- Punaise... Comment ai-je pu me perdre dans cette ville ? Comment rentrer maintenant ? Pfff, quelle chance... murmurai-je_

_- Ah... en voilà une surprise... chuchota quelqu'un non loin de là, que fais-tu ici, humain ?_

_- Comment cela, « humain » ?_

_- Quelle chance... moi qui commençais à avoir faim... répondit-il en léchant ses lèvres sèches_

_Sans s'en rendre compte, l'homme mystérieux lui bondit dessus et essaya de lui trancher la gorge avec la seule force de ses dents. Carlisle essaya de s'échapper car il avait enfin compris ce qu'était cette chose...un vampire. _

_Il se retrouva presque immobile sous le corps de ce vampire aux yeux rouges. Celui-ci le tenait fermement au sol, lui attacha les mains et les pieds pour que celui-ci ne puisse se détacher de ces liens. Le vampire se leva alors d'un bond et se retrouva sur ses deux jambes, en moins d'une demi-seconde. Carlisle commençait à avoir peur. Il sentait que les choses ne se présentaient pas super bien pour lui et qu'il allait certainement mourir. C'est alors, que le vampire se jeta une nouvelle fois sur lui et lui arracha un lambeau de chaire au cou, qu'il mâcha de coups rapides de la mâchoire. Carlisle se vidait de son sang et rien ne pouvait l'empêcher de s'écouler. Il perdait de plus en plus ses sens, son ouïe ne fonctionnait plus, son toucher non plus, la seule odeur qu'il arrivait encore à discerner était celle de son propre sang. Seule sa vue fonctionnait et pourtant, il ne discernait que certaines formes troubles. Puis, s'en se poser plus de questions, il ferma les yeux, et s'ouvrit au monde du sommeil éternel._

_Il se réveilla quelques jours plus tard, et trouva tout de suite que quelque chose d'étrange venait de se produire. En effet, il percevait beaucoup de choses, sa vue lui montrait désormais des choses invisibles à l'œil humain il entendait aussi les battements d'ailes d'une abeille qui volait non loin de là. Puis, il la sentit. Il sentit quelque chose de sucré, comme une odeur d'amandes que l'on avait laissé au soleil des heures durant. Il tourna la tête vers elle. Assise devant la porte qui permettait de sortir, se trouvait une créature extrêmement belle, et il savait instantanément qui elle était, et ce qu'elle avait fait pour lui. Elle l'avait sauvé et l'avait transformé car il avait perdu trop de sang pour rester indéfiniment humain. Il se leva et se précipita vers elle. Elle avait les yeux ambres, pas les mêmes que ceux du vampire qui l'avait attaqué. Non, eux étaient doux et remplis de sentiments, de tendresse principalement._

_- Pourquoi ? Murmura t-il_

_- Je ne pouvais pas te laisser mourir, non ? Et puis, quel mal y a -t- il à vouloir sauver quelqu'un de la détresse et surtout de la mort? Répondit-elle d'une voix chaleureuse_

_- Je...je..._

_- Je m'appelle Isabella Marie Swan mais tu peux m'appeler Bella. Dit-elle gentiment avec un grand sourire._

_Fin du flash back._

Ah, cela faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas pensé à elle. Elle, Isabella Swan, ma « chef », ma sauveuse. Une simple vampire, une nouveau-née qui avait risqué sa vie contre un vampire affamé, pour sauver la mienne.

Aujourd'hui, il fait beau. Les oiseaux chantent, les insectes sortent, les animaux courent. C'est une belle journée qui s'annonce, même pour nous les vampires. En habitant dans cette forêt, personne ne peut nous voir, nous sommes donc libres de faire ce que nous voulons. Pourtant, seuls Alice et moi sommes dehors. Esmée essaye de cuisiner un bœuf aux carottes, alors que nous ne pouvons pas manger la nourriture humaine Edward joue du piano dans le salon Rosalie et Emmett sont dans leur chambre et enfin, Jasper lit dans la bibliothèque.

Alice et moi jouons aux cartes, et comme par hasard elle gagne... Elle voit le futur donc elle peut prévoir tous mes mouvements et tout savoir sur mes décisions.

Elle est en train de gagner quand soudain, elle s'arrête et commence à fixer la table d'un regard vide, dénué de sentiments.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? posais-je

- Je... je n'arrive plus à voir le futur, il y a un grand noir et lorsque j'essaye de m'approcher, il me refoule, il me repousse. Quelque chose arrive mais je ne peux pas savoir si c'est quelque chose de mal ou quelque chose de bien... s'inquiéta Alice

Toute la famille s'était regroupée pendant ce petit échange et chacun paniquait à sa manière. Emmett rigolait et serrait Rosalie dans ses bras Edward abordait un visage crispé Jasper s'approcha de sa « sœur » et Esmée se lova contre son mari. Personne ne pouvait prévoir ce qui allait se passer dans quelques minutes.

Soudain, une odeur familière remplit l'atmosphère. Une odeur d'amandes...

A la lisière de la forêt, une silhouette apparue. Une jeune femme aux longs cheveux châtains avec des reflets roux apparut... elle avait les yeux ambres.

_Non, ce ne peut pas être elle... cela fait tant de temps que je ne l'ai pas vu... Même après 320 ans elle n'a pas changé..._

- Qui est-ce Carlisle ? Demanda Edward. Il avait lu ses pensées.

A la place de Carlisle c'est la jeune femme qui répondit.

- Bonjour Carl'... ça fait longtemps, hein ? Dit-elle d'un ton rigoleur

_Fin du chapitre 1_


	2. Qui est Isabella Swan?

_Désolée du retard mais j'ai été retenue par mes révisions du Bac... Sorrrrrry. Merci pour les reviews. Bisous, Maloboubou._

POV Bella

_Flash Back ( 1 ans )_

_Ahhhh, quelle vie merveilleuse j'ai. Je suis entourée de pratiquement tous les membres de ma famille, sauf Carlisle... qu'est-ce qu'il me manque... mais je ne peux pas l'embêter surtout qu'il a enfin trouvé sa place auprès des siens. Oui, c'est vrai cela fait 319 ans que je n'ai pas vu mon premier « enfant » enfin disons plus, frère. Enfin, ma vie serait merveilleuse si les Volturis arrêtaient d'essayer de me retrouver... cela commence même un peu à m'inquiéter. Depuis maintenant 250 ans ils n'arrêtent pas de nous pourchasser et cela juste parce qu'à l'époque je n'étais pas comme les autres vampires nouveaux nés. _

_En effet, lorsque nous subissons la transformation d'être humain en vampire nous ressentons une douleur immense qui ne peut pas être imaginée, pendant environ trois jours. La plupart des humains ne peuvent même pas s'empêcher de crier à la mort et d'agonie. Je dis bien la plupart car il semblerait que je n'ai pas sortie un son de ma bouche lors de cette transformation même si je souffrais énormément. Cependant, ce n'est pas seulement ça que les Volturis recherchent en moi, c'est mon pouvoir. Non seulement, je n'ai pas hurlé lors de cette « vampirisation », j'ai eu aussi tout de suite un contrôle impeccable sur ma soif de sang humain tandis que les nouveaux nés ne peuvent s'empêcher de se déchaîner et ne peuvent pas contrôler leur soif grandissante de sang. J'ai aussi participé à seulement un mois de ma transformation, à une guerre terrible et j'en étais la commandante. J'étais et je suis toujours connue sous le nom d'Isabella Swan bien que mes proches peuvent et doivent m'appeler Bella, je préfère amplement._

_Fin du flash back_

Ces Volturis commencent à me rattraper moi et ma famille et nous mettent en danger à un tel point que j'ai dû me séparer d'eux depuis trois mois maintenant. Je ne supporte pas qu'à cause de moi ma famille doit vivre dans l'oppression, même s'ils sont heureux dêtre avec moi et moi avec eux. Ahhhh, qu'est-ce qu'ils me manquent...

Driiiiing !

Allo ?

Bella ? _Répondit une jeune fille_

Oui, bonjour ma Lily comment tu vas ? Et comment vont les autres ?

Nous allons bien pour le moment mais tu nous manques.

Oui, vous aussi vous me manquez beaucoup. Ne t'inquiète pas je serais bientôt de retour, ils ne pourront pas toujours être à ma recherche. _Répondis-je avec un soupir_

J'ai une mauvaise nouvelle à t'annoncer... _dit-elle avec des larmes dans la voix_

Qu'y a-t-il mon ange ? _Dis-je en reprenant mon sérieux_

Les Volturis te rattrapent. Sammy a eu une nouvelle vision il y a environ 10 minutes et ce n'était pas beau à voir. Ils ont réussis à réunir plus de 400 vampires pour te traquer et te ramener à eux. Il va falloir se battre. _Dit-elle sur un ton dur_

C'est pas vrai... c'est pour quand ?_ Demandais-je avec empressement_

Environ deux mois d'après le temps qu'il faisait.

Okay, merci Lily préviens les autres. Dis leur de préparer leurs affaires.

Pourquoi ?

Vous me rejoignez à Seattle dans deux jours. _Répondis-je froidement_

Tout de suite, ma commandante ! A dans deux jours

A plus tard...

C'est pas vrai... comment est-ce possible ? 400 ? Je crois ne pas m'être fait comprendre. L'air autour de moi commençait à se chauffer et à tourner de plus en plus rapidement à mesure que ma colère montait.

Vous allez le payer, chers Volturis... Je vous le promets. Je vois que vous ne connaissez pas _**Isabella**_.

( chapitre assez court désolée je vais faire mieux pour le suivant ^^ )


End file.
